the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Jelfie
Jelfie '('Je/rome and A/'lfie') is the pairing of Jerome Clarke and Alfie Lewis in House of Anubis. They begin the series as best friends. Although they had their fights, they are very close and are roommates. Rivals: Amfie, Nerome, Jara, Patrome, Palfie, Jamber, Ferome, Joppy and Nalfie. Although Alfie doesn't seem to realize it, Jerome likes to make Alfie look stupid in front of others. Every time Alfie goes to Jerome for help with getting girls, Jerome gives him questionable advice. Usually it goes wrong and Alfie ends up being humiliated. They also start a lot of food fights at the dinner table and they usually goof around and make fun of Patricia Williamson. When Alfie was locked in the cellar and subsequently hospitalized, Jerome was extremely worried which showed a sensitive side of him. In the middle of Season 1, Jerome had been ditching Alfie for Mara Jaffray, which made Alfie feel lonely. When Alfie joined Sibuna, Jerome, too, felt lonely. Alfie and Jerome had many fights over the puzzle pieces because Jerome wanted them for Rufus and Alfie didn't want to give them up and let the others down. Jerome constantly tries to manipulate Alfie so he can get what he wants. Though, they had a rough time near the end of Season 1, the two have forgiven each other, and are still close friends. In Season 2 it is likely they still share rooms but it is a possibility Eddie might share with them. Link to Gallery Season 1 Hints 'House of Secrets / House of Attitude' * Alfie and Jerome are sitting next to each other in French class. *Alfie and Jerome give Patricia a hard time about being obsessed with Joy's disappearance. *Jelfie along with Patrica was part of Nina's initiation ceremony. *Jerome laughs when Alfie is taking a huge bite of spaghetti. *Jerome laughs when he finds out that Alfie doesn't have a dog *Jerome helps .Alfie win Amber over. 'House of Locks / House of Eyes' *Alfie and Jerome both clap when Nina comes down the next day. *They both thought that Victor was going to get her. *Both are happy that Nina brought back something from the attic. *Alfie steals Jerome's coat and shoes and runs. *Jerome tells Alfie that he should do something for Amber. *Jerome also says "you so worth dying". *He tells Alfie that the mistro has a few tricks up his sleeves. *Jerome helps Alfie leaves a not or a message out of candy to Amber and then Jerome east the letter A (after he leaves the room Jerome eats the A). *Alfie tells Jerome that she was expecting Mick not him. *Jerome says that if he gives him 20 than he can get Mick out of Amber's life by the end of the week. 'House of Discovery / House of Hyper' *Alfie acts like a Monkey in his Monkey mask in front of Jerome. *Jelfie gets ready for Amber and Mick's getting back together party. *Alfie is mad that they are back together and tells Jerome he owes him a 20. *Jerome asks Alfie which girl he would like. *Jerome tells Alfie what to say to the girls. *Jelfie stand up for Nina when Victor asks who has the key to Attic. 'House of Cheats / House of Rumors' *Jerome and Alfie trick Patrica into thinking they can find out all of the questions and answers she is looking for. *They both laugh when Patrica calls them weasels and storms out of their room. 'House of Intruders / House of Proof' *They both sit next to each other in Mr. Winkler's class. *Jerome ties Alfie's shoe to the table. 'House of Confrontation / House of Alarms' *They both sneak into Amber and Nina's room. *Alfie recordes over Amber's mp3 player while Jerome laughs. *Alfie comes in with the costumes and JErome purposely runs into him causeing him to drop the costumes. *Afie and Jerome go through the costums for Perspective Parents Day. *Jerome talks to Alfie about Amber. *They talk about what happened yesterday with their crushes. * They talk about the next step to win them over. 'House of Kidnap / House of Cat-Nap' *Alfie shows Jerome the card he made for Amber. *Jerome destroys the card telling Alfie he will thank him later. House of Cameras / House of Numbers *Both host a Sporting Challenge Together. *Both Jerome and Alfie stand next to a video watching Victor. 'House of Scares / House of Fakers' *Jerome tell Alfie that they have been offerd the best prank of the year. *Jerome and Alfie scare Sibuna . *Both ask how everyone slept last night the following morning. *Both give Mick and Mara a hard time. *Jerome tells Alfie about the fake talent show. *They watch the kids adution for the fake talent show. *They have to dress up as sumo wrestle ballerinas. 'House of Identity / House of Emergency' *They throw darts at a drt board with a stuffed pirate that has Mr. Winklers name on it. *They decide that its the 7th graders falt gor getting them in trubble. *Both are surprised at Mara's new look. *Jerome is worried abou Alfie who is in the celler. 'House of Reunion / House of Memories' *Jerome goes to see Alfie at the hospital. *Jerome is happy that Alfie is better. 'House of Drama / House of Codes' *Both get caugnt in the costume. 'House of Risk / House of Thieves' *Alfie and Jerome carry on in the play. *Jerome tells Alfie that there is more drama going on her than in the play. *Alfie agrees. *Alfie comes up to Jerome is his school uniform. *Jerome asks why he is wearing his uiform. *Alfe tells him that he needs to look smart for his parents. *Jerome says he looks like a nerd. * Season 2 Hints 'House of Hello / House of Dolls' *Jerome get scared by Alfie. *Both interupt Nina and Fabian. 'House of Spirits / House of Blackmail' *Alfie feels hurt that Jerome didn't tell him about his sister Poppy. 'House of Rivals / House of Faces' *Jerome takes pictures of Alfie. *Alfie want Jerome to take pictures of him. *Jerome tells Alfie that Amber didnt really tell what type of magazine. *Jerome and Alfie are with Poppy in the hallway. *Both are hanging out in the theater room. *Alfie tells Jerome that someone finally want him. 'House of Myths / House of Nightmares' *Jerome and Alfie are getting their bags when they notice the poem Fabian wrote for Nina. *Jerome gives Alfie a hard time about shopping with Amber. *Jerome likes what Alfie did to impress Amber. 'House of Tunnels / House of Goodbye' *Jerome laughs at what Alfie said *Both were in the kitchen together 'House of Protection / House of Letters' *Both enjoy the food on the table(they come in the room at different moments though) *Jerome asks Alfie if he want to go into town with him *Alfie tells him he can't because Amber can't see 'House of Who? / House of Frauds' *Both walk into class together. *Jerome ask him whats the first thing that comes into his head. *Alfie syas "donkey". *Jerome decides to go along and tells him it his best idea yet. *Both walk into Mr. Sweet's office Jerome wear a donkey costume. *Both talk to him about donkeys. *Both are talking at the table when Eddie comes in. 'House of Chance / House of Divides' *Jerome tells Alfie he smells like a lady. *Alfie tries to help or give advice on the bet Eddie did. *Jerome doesn't want Alfie to thow in the towel. 'House of Crushes / House of Vertigo' *Alfie tells Jerome that a man is looking for him outside. *Jerome tells Alfie that he is going to do the complete opposite of what Joy told him to do. *Alfie tells Jerome that he sold him the same dress as he sold Joy. 'House of Pressure / House of Deja Vu' *Jerome asks Alfie how is it going with Amber. *Alfie exaggerates syaing its going great. *Both watch Fabian playing hop scotch. *They both laugh that Jerome gave Nina and Joy the same dress. *Jerome complains what he has to wear. *Alfie is playing with Jerome's costume. 'House of Hoods / House of Deceit' *Both pick on Eddie. *They make a bet with Eddie. *Jerome and Alfie watch as Eddie trys to get Patricia to dance with him. *Alfie and Jerome watch in horrer as Eddie dances with Patricia. *Alfie cheers Jerome on. 'House of Sibuna / Huse of Payback' *They both talk while Amber goes to the bathroom. 'House of Pendulum / House of Impasse' *Jerome stopes Alfie from continueing alking with Fabian, Nina, and Amber. *Jerome asks Alfie how the break up went. *Alfie exagerates saying it went well. 'House of Help / House of Phobias' *Jerome asks Alfie why he is so jumpy today *Alfie ask if Jerome has flashbacks to past traumatic events. *Jerome tells Alfie he's not in an absurd life-threatening situation to try to get him to relax. 'House of Isis / House of Curfews' *Jerome asks Alfie's help. *Alfie agrees. *They break into the library together. 'House of Fronts / House of Keepers' *Both wait for Alfie's goose to give them what they want *Both are worried about the goose *Both try to catch the goose 'House of Hacks / House of Stings' *Alfie asks Jerome whats up. *Alfie gets what Jerome is saying. 'House of Double-Cross / House of Wires' *Jerome and Alfie talk at the lockers in the hallway at school. Category:Minor Pairings Category:Pairings